Marks and Meanings
by Kalira69
Summary: Woo Bin isn't quite sure he's pleased with what his soulmate's Mark might say about him. (Soulmate AU, fluff.)


Yi Jung loosened his cuffs, sliding a thumb over his Mark affectionately before shedding the rest of his suit. He stopped at his silky underwear and moved to the bed.

Woo Bin was already there, waiting for him, and Yi Jung smiled at him. He was the reason Yi Jung had not donned pyjamas - and also why he had left on the underwear; Woo Bin always enjoyed peeling the clingy fabric off himself.

He stretched out an arm in welcome without actually sitting up, beckoning. Yi Jung settled close against his lover's side in the offered space and arched into it a little as Woo Bin's arm curled snugly around him. He ran his fingers idly up Woo Bin's belly, laughing softly as the muscles twitched under his touch.

The caresses made his lover squirm, with a low laugh, and Woo Bin covered Yi Jung's hand with one of his own, twining their fingers.

Yi Jung twisted onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow. Woo Bin was grinning at him, and he leaned down to steal a kiss, a warm pulse throbbing through his Marked wrist in response to the closeness and affection between them.

He felt more than heard Woo Bin's happy little hum as his fingers tightened around Yi Jung's. He smiled against his lover's mouth, thumb sliding in an absent caress over the side of Woo Bin's hand.

They parted for breath and Woo Bin nuzzled him affectionately rather than pull away. He gave a soft, wordless murmur and returned the gesture, watching Woo Bin with half-lidded eyes.

He stretched a little and rolled away just enough to lie back, but almost immediately Woo Bin had pushed himself up and leaned over Yi Jung instead. Everything else in the world was blocked out by his broad shoulders and bright grin. Yi Jung brushed his free hand over his lover's hip in welcome.

Supporting himself against Yi Jung's side, Woo Bin rubbed one thumb over the curve of Yi Jung's lower lip, his smile softening. He bowed his head to trail light, feathery kisses over Yi Jung's cheek and jaw.

Tipping his head into the caresses, Yi Jung laughed fondly, bringing his hand up and stroking light fingertips from Woo Bin's brow down to follow the line of his jaw. His eyes flicked sideways to Yi Jung's arm, and his lips pursed.

He groaned, and Yi Jung's lips twitched. "Oh, what is that now?" he asked, amused.

Woo Bin rolled off him again, draping an arm over his own face, making a louder sound this time. "I just can't believe. . . _How_ \- That Mark." He huffed, giving a sulky little grumble.

Yi Jung rose and settled on his knees, tugging his lover's arm aside to look him in the face. " _I_ like it." he said, amused.

"Of course, the one for _you_ is . . . elegant." Woo Bin's expression softened a little as he raised his own left arm over them both, looking up at it. Yi Jung looked around at the Mark there as well, though it was as familiar as Woo Bin's body against his own.

"Like you." Woo Bin said with an almost wry slant to his mouth, still looking at the teacup on his wrist. Glazed a swirling, blended stormy grey and deep, soft blue, it _wasn't_ quite like anything Yi Jung had made, not exactly, but it certainly could have been, all clean, swooping lines and smooth curves.

"Thank you." Yi Jung said, tugging Woo Bin's hand, still caught in his own, up and kissing his knuckles. "But I meant _yours_. I like my Mark." he said honestly. "And I love _you_."

Woo Bin pouted a little, and Yi Jung leaned down to kiss his full mouth, shifting his grip to trail his knuckles up and down over Woo Bin's Mark.

"But it's just so-" Woo Bin's attempt to speak got lost between kisses, but after a few moments Yi Jung pulled back - giving his lover a narrow-eyed look to make it clear he was unhappy to be doing so - to let him talk. "It's a child's _toy_ , or . . . and it's just," he paused, "ridiculous, Yi Jung." he said, his eyes soft as they met Yi Jung's.

" _You're_ a little bit ridiculous," Yi Jung said, lips quirking as a thousand memories of his best friend - his lover, his soulmate - spiralled messily through his mind, "and sweet. And fluffy."

Woo Bin expression went pinched and slightly confused. Not offended but perhaps wondering if he ought to be.

Yi Jung trailed a fingertip down over the fluffy belly of the plush bear on his own wrist. Woo Bin grabbed his hand, huffing.

The bear wasn't _only_ fluff; he wore a long leather coat which looked faintly ridiculous, it was true, on a teddy bear - but Yi Jung had seen its like on Woo Bin and it was a far different effect. The bear, poised rather cockily in his trench coat and big boots, had a knife clipped to his belt and the bright curve of a knuckleduster gleaming from one paw.

"You are also strong and intimidating," Yi Jung's eyes met Woo Bin's again, "just not to me." he admitted. Woo Bin pouted again, but the expression disappeared and as Yi Jung continued. "Because you are too sweet to those you love."

Woo Bin grinned, but it was a little wavery at one corner. He cleared his throat, shoulders shifting a little straighter. "I suppose that's all right then." he said evenly, though his smile was softening and his eyes were warm.

He slid his fingers into Yi Jung's already ruffled hair and tugged him down gently, meeting him with a soft kiss that lingered, deepening and growing hotter. Yi Jung shifted to lean on Woo Bin, hips shifting.

"I love you, too." Woo Bin murmured a minute or two after their lips finally parted.

Yi Jung paused in his trail of kisses down Woo Bin's throat and smiled. He lifted his head. "Does that mean I can call you my gangster teddy bear?" he asked, and had to strangle back giggles, his whole body shaking, at the look the question put on Woo Bin's face.

" _No!_ " Woo Bin protested, though there was almost no force behind it - doubtless due to surprise rather than any actual temptation to agree to the name.

"Mm, pity. . ." Yi Jung teased. "But as you wish, love."

* * *

I have called Woo Bin a gangster teddy bear since fairly early in my watch of the series. He just _is_ and it's an adorable mental image. (When I asked the internet what a gangster teddy bear should look like, I came across a bear with a rose, violin case, spats, pinstriped vest, and fedora. Old fashioned gangster. He is fabulous.)

Written as part of a multifandom soulmate AU challenge set.


End file.
